Blind Dates and Blue Eyes
by Addy-Dot-Ham
Summary: After Kai sets Nya up on a blind date, and not telling her who he is, she meets her blue eyed date, Jay. (Jaya)


**Hey guys! I'm back! I have been writing this for a few weeks now, and I think it's great. My friend loves it too, and he doesn't even like Ninjago! Anyway, here it is. It's a Jaya fic, and an AU. So Enjoy! ~Addy**

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, sighing.

"Umm… No. My date's almost here."

The waiter walked off, to the next table.

Nya sat at her table, awaiting her blind date. She had been sitting here for twenty minutes. And she was going to kill Kai if her date didn't come.

Kai didn't tell Nya anything. All he said was "Don't worry, I've known them for a while now. You'll love 'em."

Now she was here, alone. She had to admit, her date had a nice choice in places. On this stupid "date" she was on, her date got to pick the place. It was a semi-formal place, so it was comfy for Nya. The lighting was dim, a romantic setting was present. The design that adorned the walls looked, to Nya, like vines, every few inches had a rose, or a new vine.

The tables were a dark brown, and had a black table cloth covering the top. There was a small vase with a single rose inside as the center piece. The napkins where a sliver-ish color, and were laid atop a plate meant for the appetizer.

And it smelled like wine and bread. Good wine. And good bread.

That she would like right about now.

But how could she fill up with her date here. That would be rude.

Nya ran a hand threw her inky black hair. She pulled out her phone, and texted Kai.

What the hell Kai? Where's my date? ~ Nya

They're not there yet ~ Kai

No! ~ Nya

Let me call 'em ~ Kai

Five minutes later Kai texting him back.

Don't worry. You won't be alone for long ~ Kai

Nya was going to wait another ten minutes, if her date didn't come, she was leaving.

Nya tapped her fingers as the time went on. She honestly was nervous. How could she not. But it wasn't because of the blind part of the date. Oh no, it was her date. She had met most of Kai's friends, and some are really, and he means really odd.

Ash, Skylor, Chamille, Ronin, all of them. None without fault, and none normal. She thought of all of the friends she had met.

What if it was Lloyd? Nya loved him, but he was just too childlike for her. Or Pale? Or-

Nya was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. She looked up to see a man she had never seen before. Nya felt a blush coming, as she gave him a quick once over.

The man had auburn hair that was cut short at the top and shaved at the sides. It lied atop his forehead, and covered his left eyebrow.

He was wearing a button up blue shirt and slacks. Nya quickly looked over them, and not a wrinkle in sight.

The most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. He had blue eyes. Really blue eyes. They were… Nya didn't know how to describe them, but they were-

"Great."

The man looked at her, his blue eyes full of confusion. "What."

Nya froze, she was talking out loud. "Great! You're my date right? Kai said you would be here soon." Nya prayed that this would save her. She felt more blush rise up into her cheeks.

"Uhhh… yeah! I'm you're blind date." He seemed a bit confused when he sat down in the chair across from her. But he smiled, and lost all traces of confusion. "I- I'm Jay."

Nya smiled. "I'm Nya. I'm Kai's little sister."

"W-wow. I n-never would have g-guessed." Jay laughed. "I'm s-sorry for my stuttering. I get nervous around beautiful girls."

Nya blushed at his comment. "Well I'm nervous too. So don't worry."

"May I ask what you two would like to drink?"

Nya turned to see a different waitress from before. This one was white, the last one was black.

"Can I have a lemonade, please?" Jay asked, letting out a deep breath.

The waitress nodded.

"Same, please." Nya said.

The waitress left the couple to go get the drinks.

Nya looked back at Jay, to see him covering most of his face with the menu. All she could see was his eyes and up. He was looking at her, and started to move his eyebrows rapidly.

Nya covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at her date. But the laughter won, and Nya let it out. She put her head in her hands, looking through her fingers to look at the boy.

He had stopped, and was now laughing while scanning the menu. He looked at her, with those blue eyes, and smiled.

"Okay, now that is believe I have broken the awkward ice, I'm guessing that you know what you want." Jay said.

"Oh no. I don't. Let me look." Nya grabbed the menu and skimmed for something good. "I should have done this before you came. I had like, an hour to." Nya stopped. That had to sound horrible. He was going to going to think she was mad.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Kai told me seven. He must have gave me the wrong time."

Nya shook her head, "No, it's fine. Kai has always been this way."

The two had a bit more small talk before the waitress came with the drinks. After their orders were taken the two sat in silence for a bit.

"Why did Kai let a girl like you out with a stranger?" Jay asked, stirring his drink.

"Wow. That's one way to ask a question." Nya said, hoping she didn't have to answer.

Jay stopped smiling and looked down. "I won't lie, I was trying to look cool." Jay looked up at her, his eyes shining with unanswered questions, "But I'm serious. Why? You look like a girl would could get any guy she wanted. And I don't think Kai would let you out of his sites. I'm starting to think you aren't even related."

Nya smiled. "I am his sister."

Jay smirked. "Prove it."

Nya pulled out her smart phone and looked for a picture of her and Kai. "Look," she turned the phone to Jay. "This is of us as kids." She looked at the phone for a more recent picture. "And this is us now." She gave the phone to Jay.

"Nice selfie. And I still don't see it." Jay handed the phone back. "You have proven you are related, if I am to believe the photos. So I believe you, but that still doesn't tell me why he sent a guy like me on a date with you."

Nya sighed. "Well… I am close to his girlfriend, Skylor. You know her, right? Red hair, green eyes, dark olive skin?"

Jay nodded. "The noddle girl?"

Nya nodded back. "Noddle girl. Anyway, I told her I wanted a boyfriend. Or just a relationship really, and he told he that he had a friend in mind that he thought would be good for me. And then you showed up."

"What a good way to find a date. Let your brother choose 'em." Jay took a sip of his drink.

"Well I got you. So that's a point in Kai's corner."

Jay nodded, rolling his blue, blue eyes.

The waitress came back to the table, giving the pair their food.

The two talked throughout the meal. They learned many new things about each other.

Where each other worked. (Jay worked for Cyrus Borg, while Nya worked at Starbucks and at an auto-Mechanic shop).

What the other favorite color was (Blue).

And little things (Jay was twenty-one, was allergic to cats, and best friends with a guy named Cole. Nya was twenty, allergic to perfume, and was best friends with her roommate).

It happened so quickly that the two lost track of time. By the time the date was, sadly, over, it was almost ten at night.

"Jesus." Jay said, as the pair walked out of the restaurant. "It's really late."

Nya agreed. She turned to the right, to where her car was parked.

Jay grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To my car." Nya said bluntly.

Jay looked around quickly. "Let me walk you to your car."

Nya rolled her eyes as they started to walk. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Just because you can fight doesn't mean you always win."

"I do." Nya said proudly.

"Let's not let today be the day your streak ends."

When they got to Nya's car, Jay stopped.

"This is your car? I like it." He told her.

"It's a crappy car. But thanks for the compliment. Bye Jay." Nya walked to the door.

"Wait! Can I have your number?"

Nya smiled and told him her number, and got in the car. She expected Jay to walk away, but he stayed. He didn't even move until she started the car, and backed out of the parking spot.

Nya drove to the main road, and was the first to stop at the red light. To right of her, a man on a motorcycle stopped.

He waved his arms, getting her attention. He took off his dark blue (well it was dark outside. So it might have been a normal blue) helmet.

It was Jay.

Nya rolled down her window in shock. "Put your helmet on!" she ordered.

Jay laughed and did as he was told, but lifted the visor.

Nya noticed that his button up was covered by an ebony leather (or cloth Nya couldn't tell), jacket.

Jay's blue eyes gleamed as he smiled at Nya. He put down his visor and pointed at the light. Nya looked up just in time for the light to go from red to green. Jay drove forward, and Nya followed suit.

Nya wondered if they were going the same way. But her question was answered, as when the next light came up, Jay turned left, and Nya continued straight.

The next morning, Nya called her brother.

"How was the date? Ya' know. With Mr. Perfect." Kai asked.

Nya put her phone on to the kitchen counter, putting it on speaker.

"It was great Kai," Nya told her brother as she got eggs from her fridge. "He was an hour late, but you told him seven. Not six."

"Really?" Kai questioned. "Hmmm… I guess I did. Sorry. But did I not get the perfect guy or not?"

Nya laughed as she grabbed the salt and pepper from the island behind her. "Yeah you did."

"Oh crap. Nya I would love to hear how perfect I am at finding your perfect match, but I have to go."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Nya continued to make her fried eggs, when she heard a voice.

"Yo, Nya."

Nya turned to see her roommate, Seliel walked (more like stumbled) out of her room.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Want food?"

Nya held out a plate of eggs, and her pink and blue haired roommate smiled as she took the plate.

"What would I do without my perfect wife?" Seliel joked.

"Die probably." Nya laughed.

"So," Seliel started, as she shoved eggs into her mouth. "How was the date?"

Nya sighed as she sat down. "It was great. His name was Jay, he was funny, and he was so nice."

"How did he look?"

"His hair was a dark, rusty color. He was lighter skinned, but still tan-ish. Oh! And he had blue eyes. I mean really blue eyes. They were like the bluest blue to ever blue."

"The bluest blue to ever blue?" Seliel repeated.

"The _bluest blue_ to ever _blue_." Nya stated, emphasizing on the blue. "And he walked me to my car, and stayed there until I left, which was nice."

"No one could have sneaked up and try to rape you that way." Seliel nodded.

Nya pointed at her roommate. "Exactly. And he drives a motorcycle. It was awesome."

Seliel laughed. "So nice, funny, cute, and drives a motorcycle. Was he tall? He sounds tall."

"How do you sound tall?" Nya asked.

Seliel shrugged as she ate more eggs.

"Yes. He was tall." Nya confirmed.

"How tall?"

"I don't know! It's not like I asked him!"

Seliel rolled her eyes. "Waste of a question." She shook her head.

Later that day, Nya got a text.

Hey ~ UNKNOWN

It's Jay ~UNKNOWN

Nya let her smile grow wide as she saved the contact.

Oh! Hey Jay ~Nya

What's up? ~Nya

I just wanted to know if you wanted to see that new superhero movie this weekend ~Blue Boy

I heard it was good ~Blue Boy

That sounds awesome ~Nya

:D ~Blue Boy

Nya sat in her room, concentrating on her eyeliner, wanting to get the wing just right. Once she finished, she called for Seliel.

Seliel walked in with a jar of peanut butter and her hair up in a bun. She swallowed that last of the peanut butter.

"Yeah?"

Nya turned around. "Too much?"

Seliel raised an eyebrow. "Blue eyeliner?"

Nya leaned on to her vanity, sighing. "I wanted a change, ya know. New boyfriend. New eyeliner."

Her roommate smirked. "So the theory is if the eyeliner works, Jay will."

Nya shook her hand in a "so-so" manner.

"Okay. I like it. Good job with the wings by the way."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the front door.

"He's early." Seliel pointed out.

"Yeah." Nya grabbed her phone and checked the time. "By ten minutes. Maybe it's to make up for the last date."

Seliel nodded. "Okay. You ready for Mr. Blue eyes?"

Nya smiled as she took one last look at herself. Once she was all straightened out, she walked out of her room. She took slow steps, not wanting to disturb the downstairs neighbor. And not to see too eager to see her date.

When Nya got to the door, she opened it to see Jay holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Hi." He said. "These", Jay held out the flowers, "Are for you."

Nya smiled and took the flowers. "Let me put these in the kitchen, and we can go. You can come in if you like."

Nya walked to her kitchen, and Jay followed. Nya walked a bit too fast, but hopefully downstairs didn't notice.

"Wow", Jay said, "These floors are pretty," he moved his foot side to side, "unstable."

Nya turned to Jay, walking to her kitchen backwards, "Yeah… could you walk slowly, the lady downstairs likes to threaten me."

Jay nodded and smiled.

As Nya put the flowers on the counter, and pulled out a vase Jay started to talk.

"I love your eyeliner. You have a good wing technique. And I have never met someone who could pull off blue eyeliner. "

Nya stopped and stared while she filled the vase with water. Nya shook her head and turned the water off. "You noticed."

"Yeah," Jay leaned on the counter, "I had to hang out with the girls in high school, 'cause the boys hated me, so I know lots of stuff that girls know. Like I can do winged eyeliner in less than ten seconds. And I can do makeup really well. "

"Woah, Nya's got a boy toy that knows makeup. Damn. You go girl."

Seliel smiled as she poked her head out of the hallway, peanut butter all over her mouth.

"This is the height of beauty. Seliel. My roommate." Nya looked at Seliel. "Your boyfriend is so lucky."

"He loves me. And I he doesn't mind."

"Yeah, if he was real."

"So this is your best friend?" Jay looked at Nya, then back to Seliel, "You got a little somethin' here," Jay pointed to his mouth.

Seliel wiped her mouth, and walked up to Jay. "So I'm the best friend-"

"I guessed that."

"-And I swear to God you hurt her I will staple dead birds to your motorcycle."

Wide eyed, Jay leaned back, "I like birds." Fear made his bright eyes dark.

Seliel leaned close to him, touching his nose with hers, "Good."

Jay only smiled, blue eyes still wide eyed.

"Let's go Jay." Nya interjected, grabbing Jay's right arm. "We don't want to miss the movie."

Nya pulled Jay to the door, quickly.

"Yo!" Seliel called out.

Jay turned to look at her.

"How tall are you?"

"6'5."

Seliel looked at Nya. "See. Was that so hard?"

After Nya shook her head no, the two rushed out to the stairs.

The stairs were unstable to, as Jay pointed out. The black paint was nearly gone, showing rusty metal. And it was very wobbly. Jay scolded Nya as they walked down.

"How can you live here? This is so dangerous." Jay asked.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who drives a motorcycle."

"Touché."

Halfway through the movie Nya got a text.

You brought Mrs. Be Quiet to the apartment. ~Pinky 3

She won't stop yelling about how she needs sleep. ~Pinky 3

And that her cat needs it too. ~Pinky3

Isn't having Jay around to make me stop complaining worth her? ~Nya

I swear if you and Jay don't fall in love I will murder you ~ Pinky 3

Nya had started going out with Jay as often as she could. Nya had two jobs, and class, and homework. While Jay was in the rival University, and was taking all honors classes, he had a full scholarship. So he had more time for himself, as he didn't have to work, and he did homework quickly. But Jay told Nya he liked to work for Cyrus Borg. It was fun for him. And Cyrus let him take off time when he wanted or needed too.

After few weeks of dating, Jay asked if she was his girlfriend, and when she said yes, Jay was ecstatic.

And a few weeks after that, Jay had started to go visit Nya at her jobs. He would bring her lunch every once in a while when she was at the auto shop. And he would order a coffee with a wink when he went to the Starbucks she worked at.

Today was no exception.

Nya was at Starbucks, working the counter, on a slow day.

As she refilled the venti cups, she heard the door open.

"Welcome to Starbucks. How may I help yo-" Nya looked up to see her boyfriend.

For the first time, he looked wrecked. While Jay had a beanie on Nya could tell his hair was not straightened, but in its natural waves. He was wearing his blue rimmed glasses, and his clothes were wrinkled to Hell. His blue eyes were no longer bright. But a more dull blue. And they had bags hanging off like no tomorrow. He looked as if he had had no sleep the last two days.

He pointed at Nya angrily.

"I drove all the way from Winslow. You are so lucky that you are hot and make good coffee."

Nya only laughed.

To make up for her working so far away from Winslow, Nya bought him a shirt.

It was light blue, with a lively cartoon tree on it. A branch stuck out from the tree, and a blue jay sat on it.

Nya thought the shirt was nice, and it would bring out Jay's eyes.

It did.

Kai called Nya the next day.

Nya sat at her desk, writing her ten page paper. She answered swiftly, putting Kai on speaker, wanting to stop writing.

"Hey Kai."

"Hey Nya. Can I take you out for dinner? I'll pay. I want to see you and Mr. Perfect side by side. To see my accomplishment."

Mr. Perfect. That was all that Kai called him. Never Jay, never a real name. Just Mr. Perfect.

"Sure. I want free food."

"Good."

"You call prince charming? He has too know."

Seliel then walked into Nya's room. Nya held up a finger to her mouth.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "He was eager too. We haven't talked in weeks. I haven't talked to him since before your date. It sucks. I have known Lu-" Kai stopped. "Listen I gotta go. Skylor needs my help break up a fight. I'll see you tomorrow at Marco's. The one by the mall. Bye."

Kai hung up.

"Well then…" Nya sighed. "Help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

Seliel smirked. "Who you want to love you more? Kai or Jay?"

"Jay. 'Cause Kai has to love me. And Skylor pissed me off the other day. So she has to hear Kai rant."

The two girls laughed as they opened the white painted closet doors.

After a few dresses and outfits Seliel stopped.

"Hey," she was looking down, a puzzled look in her eyes. "Kai said he had known Jay for a while. Or I think he was going to say that. But… he started by saying Lu. Did you hear that? Why not call him Jay?"

Nya looked at the black dress in her hands. She thought for a moment. Seliel did have a point. Why…

"Oh!" Nya snapped her fingers. "I got it. Jay's full name is Jason Lucas Walker. Jay told me some people call him Luke."

Seliel stared at Nya. "If you say s- I found it!"

Nya was taken aback by the outburst. "What?"

"The dress." Seliel pulled out a red dress with gold markings.

Nya smiled as she pulled it out of Seliel's hands.

"Kai might hate me after this."

Nya walked into Marco's, a nice Italian place. The light colored walls were lined with painted on grapevines, and the floor was tiled as if were wood. It smelled like wine and tomato sauce.

Nya put her phone inside her purse as walked to the hostess.

"Is there a table for Kai Igneous or Skylor Chen?" Nya asked.

The hostess smiled as she looked through the book, fixing her black mess of a bun.

"Yes. And you party is here."

The hostess gave her the direction of the table, and left Nya to her own devices.

Nya went the way she was told and walked through the maze of people and tables.

Suddenly Nya felt a hand grip hers. Nya turned to look at a tan skinned boy she recognized.

"Hey Luis." Nya smiled as she hugged him.

Luis hugged Nya back and laughed. "Hey Nya."

The two broke apart.

"Listen," Luis started, "I am so sorry I stood yo-"

"NYA! LUIS!"

The pair turned to see Skylor waving for the two of them to come over. Kai sat next to her with a smug look on his face.

Nya started for the table, only for Luis to grab her again.

"Nya. Wait!"

Nya ripped her arm away from him. "No. Let's not keep them waiting. Plus my boyfriend is coming soon."

Nya walked away from Luis and to her brother and his girlfriend.

Kai stood up and gave his sister a hug. Nya gave Skylor a hug as Kai and Luis "guy hugged."

They all sat down, and the four were bombarded by a waitress. Soon the drinks were taken, and the four scanned menus.

"So Nya," Luis started. "Where is this boyfriend going to sit?"

Nya looked to her side. Luis was right. This was a four person table. And Jay was late.

Jay is never late.

Nya was about to comment on the table, when Kai interrupted her.

"Very funny Luis. You already have a seat."

"What are you taking about?" Nya asked.

"Really Nya? Are you and Mr. Perfect fighting?" Kai kept looking at his menu.

Nya pulled his menu down. "Mr. Perfect isn't here yet. Seriously Kai. Where is Jay going to sit?"

"Who the hell is Jay?"

"But…" Nya stared at the table. She looked at Luis.

"Wait… but… Were you my blind date?"

"Are you and Luis not dating?" Kai asked.

"No. We are not." Nya stated.

"Told you." Skylor said.

"Nya," Luis started, "That's what I was trying to say sorry for standing you up. I got a flat tire. And then I left to see my family in the North. I wanted to tell you in person."

"But what about Jay?"

"Nya," Skylor placed her hand on Nya's. "Who is Jay?"

"The guy Kai set me up with!" Nya quickly pulled out her phone and opened her gallery. She pulled up a picture of her and Jay. Then she put her phone in Kai's face.

"This. This is Jay."

"I don't know who he is, or anyone named Jay."

Nya stared at her brother. "But…" Nya thought back to her date.

" _Great! You're my date right? Kai said you would be here soon." Nya prayed that this would save her. She felt more blush rise up into her cheeks._

" _Uhhh… yeah! I'm you're blind date." He seemed a bit confused when he sat down in the chair across from her. But he smiled, and lost all traces of confusion. "I- I'm Jay."_

He was confused. Not ready to go on a date. He didn't know anything. Nya stared to breath heavily in shock.

He lied to her.

"He was just some random guy…" Nya stood up. "I have to go." Nya walked away from the table, pulling her keys out of her purse.

When Nya got home she ran into Seliel's room.

"He's wasn't there!" Nya exclaimed.

Seliel looked up, a spoon of chocolate spread in her mouth.

"Wha?" She asked, her mouth full.

Nya sat down next to her roommate. "Jay wasn't at dinner. He doesn't know Kai. I was supposed to go on a date with an old friend. But he stood me up. And Jay just came in and took his place. This whole time Kai was so happy, but he didn't know what happened. I didn't know what happened. But… But Jay just lied to me. For weeks!"

Nya flopped down onto her back. She looked at the blue bed spread and gripped it in her hands.

Seliel wiped her mouth and laid down next to her. "Well… What do you want to do?"

Nya shrugged.

"Wanna cut his penis off?"

Nya froze. "What?"

"We could cheese grater the top part. And we have lime juice."

The two girls looked at each other. Nya laughed sadly, and that turned to tears. "He lied to me."

"I know." Seliel pulled Nya in for a hug. "I know."

The next day was another slow one at work. And Nya did not want to be there. She was angry and sad. Her eyes had bags, and were stained with tears. Costumers tipped her extra in pity.

She felt pathetic.

It was almost the end of Nya's shift when the door opened.

It was Jay.

His hair was covered by a beanie, but some peeked out of the hat. His blue eyes covered by his glasses, and were full of mischief. He looked like a hipster who was ready to have a laugh.

And Nya didn't like that.

Jay leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Hello…" Jay leaned in and touched her name tag, pretending to read it. "Nya. You see may I have my usual. The hot barista knows it." Jay turned his back to Nya.

Nya started to make his drink. She looked at the clock.

She looked at her manager as she said "My shift is over." She made sure Jay didn't hear her.

"And today. I want to buy the hot barista a drink. I want to show her that I have strong feelings for her, but not seem desperate. Even though I'm crazy for her. Ya' kn-"

Nya ripped off Jay's beanie and poured his finished drink on his head.

Jay jerked in shock and fell to the ground.

"What the hell Nya!" Jay looked at her angry.

Nya walked to him and ripped off her apron and hat. "You lied to me. You told me you knew Kai. That you were my date. You lied to me. Then kept it up as we went out more. Screw you. We're over."

Nya stormed out of the coffee shop.

And she didn't turn her head when Jay called out for her.

Nya laid in bed, looking at her phone. It had been three weeks since she broke up with Jay. And it was hard.

The first week Jay tried to call her. He would wait outside her jobs and tried to talk to her. He even went to the apartment and fell asleep outside.

The second week, it was only a few texts and a few calls.

Now, in the third week, she had a small brown box under her feet of little things Jay had left behind. He was coming over, and Seliel was giving him the box.

Nya waited until ten. The box stayed with her. She soon fell asleep, the box under her feet.

The next morning, Nya woke up to see the box gone, and an envelope on her door. Nya walked up to her door and stared at it. She ripped it from her door and opened it.

There was a note and a key. It was Jay's key.

Nya put the unread note on her vanity mirror and got ready for work.

"Hey," Seliel poked her head into Nya's room.

Nya looked up from her cleaning. She had thought one way to stop thinking of Jay was to clean.

It wasn't working.

Seliel stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it. She wasn't in her casual clothes, but a pink dress, with a black ribbon at the waist. Her hair was in beautiful waves, and the single blue lock of hair was braided and pulled around to the back of her head. She did her make up too.

She looked beautiful.

"How do I look?" she looked worried, like she needed Nya's opinion.

"Great."

"Okay. So you know that boyfriend I have."

"The one I don't believe is real due to the fact you never say his name, and I have never met him?"

"That one. Well, I want you to meet him. Tonight."

"What?" Nya exclaimed.

"Well I am going to meet his roommate and his dad tonight at his place. And his friend is cooking for us, and he's, like a world renowned chef, or whatever. And I am so nervous. I will be the only girl there cause his roommate, Jason or something, just got out of a breakup, and his chef friend's girlfriend is at her dad's, and his mom passed away. Please come with me. Maybe you and the roommate could bond, or something." Seliel dropped to her knees. "Please. Please. Please."

"Okay. I'll go." Nya needed to get her mind off Jay, and out of her room. She looks around. She made a worse mess than before.

Seliel jumped up and hugged Nya tightly. She looked Nya in the eye. "Okay his dad is like… a blacksmith…" Seliel looked down, thinking hard. "But royal… what the hell is he…"

"A Royal Blacksmith. A dancer?"

"YES! That. He's that. So dress nicely."

"Okay."

Nya stood in front of the door, behind Seliel. She straightened out her red dress, wanting to look nice. She was determined to not embarrass Seliel.

Seliel knocked on the door, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Calm down." Nya whispered.

"I know. I know. But his dad is really picky." Seliel took a deep breath, and sighed. "I can do this."

The door knob started to turn, and Nya saw Seliel freeze.

"You can do this." Nya whispered.

Seliel nodded as the door opened and a boy was in the door way.

The boy was taller than the girls, but not by the much. He had black emo hair, and brown eyes, but Nya could see some green flecks. His eyebrows were like caterpillars, thick black ones. He was darker skinned, and the slightest amount of stubble. He was wearing semi-formal clothing, like the girls. It was just black slacks and a grey button up, but he looked nice. And he looked nervous too.

He looked familiar. Nya felt like she had seen him somewhere.

"Hey babe," he said. His breathing was unsteady, but subtle.

"Hi Cole," Seliel smiled and embraced her boyfriend.

Cole smiled back as he hugged, but it dropped when he saw Nya. His eyes went wide, and he blinked a few times, as if to try and remember Nya.

"Uhhhh… Seliel… Who is this?" Cole asked, staring at Nya.

"Oh! Umm… This is my roommate. Nya. I told you about her."

Cole shook his head. "Oh yeah… uh… Come in." Cole moved out of the way, and let the girls inside. "Sorry," Cole said as he closed the door. "My brain is a bit scrambled. My dad coming always worries me. Ya' know. I just… am stressed."

Seliel nodded. "We understand."

The girls started to look around the apartment. The furniture was nice, and everything was clean. But that could not hide the fact that two college boys lived here. There was posters and books everywhere. No wall was bare. There was also way too many sticky notes on the wall.

"My roommate isn't here yet. But you can meet Zane. The cook." Cole pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Nya followed his finger and walked into the kitchen. Nya looked to see Cole start rapidly whispering to Seliel about something. Nya left them to it, and looked at Zane. Or the guy who was cooking the food.

He turned to her, and Nya wanted to laugh. Over his white shirt and pants, he was wearing a pink apron. How did two guys have that apron? The guy in the apron had blond hair. It did not stand out amongst his light skin. But what did stand out, were his eyes. They were the brightest blue-grey eyes ever. Nya was taken aback. It was like they were glowing.

He looked familiar too.

Then he really studied her back.

"Oh," he said, a bit of shock in his voice, "Are you here to see J-"

"ZANE!" Cole yelled, entering the kitchen. "Is dinner almost done?"

Zane nodded. "Yes. It will be done shortly. Now, Cole, is she not J-"

"Zane, Nya is about to leave." Seliel jumped in front of Cole, brown eyes wide. "Nya. You need to go."

"What!" Nya exclaimed. "But I thought you needed me here! And I need to be here. You know why."

Cole spoke up, "Zane only made enough for me, Seliel, my dad, roommate, and him. Sorry."

"No," Zane shook his head. "There is more than enough."

"Good. Then I will stay."

Cole stomped on the floor. "Fine. Why don't you two watch T.V.?"

Nya noticed Seliel give Cole a look that said 'you moron' and sigh.

The two girls walked to the freshly vacuumed couch, and turned on the T.V. they put on some show that Nya was only half watching.

Nya could hear Cole and Zane talking. Well, it was more like whisper yelling. The two must have been in a minor argument. But Nya decided to ignore it.

It had been a good while before the door knocked. Cole ran to the door, and a short man walked in. He had a thick mustache, and thick eyebrows, like Cole.

Seliel stood up, and pulled Nya up with her. They walked to the other side of the couch to greet the man.

"Hello son!" the man sang. He hugged Cole, and pulled away to look at the girls. "And hello to you two beautiful ladies." He kissed Nya's hand then Seliel's hand. "You must be Seliel."

The pink haired girl nodded.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Lou. Six months of you dating my son and all I got was one picture."

Seliel gave out a nervous laugh. "Well, I think seeing you in person is better than in a picture."

"Why don't we eat?" Cole said, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, yes. But Cole," Lou said with a smile, "Where is Jason?"

"Uhhh… He will be here soon."

As the group sat down Lou started a conversation. "I will admit, I didn't know we were going to have another guest."

"Oh!" Nya said. "I am Nya, Seliel's roommate."

Lou nodded. "That is nice. Now have you two heard of me?"

The two girls shook their heads, not noticing Cole mouthing "Say yes!"

"Well then!" Lou said happily. "Let me tell you about myself."

He started to ramble as Zane passed out dinner to the group. Cole put his head down, in what looked like shame. Nya could tell he was embarrassed, and felt for him. Both girls were shocked by how much Lou could talk about himself as they started to eat.

It was twenty minutes later when Nya heard the front door opened.

"Yo! Cole I am so sorry I'm late man." A familiar voice said. As it got closer Nya realized who it was.

"I wish I could have been here sooner. I had to do some paperwork for Cyrus. But please don't tell me I missed Cole's first dance performance story."

It was Jay.

He was in front of the group, taking off his jacket, his blue helmet in his hands. He was wearing the Blue Jay shirt Nya bought him, and just a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Jay looked at the group, he smiled. But if fell when he looked at Nya. His blue eyes flooded with emotion, but he controlled himself.

Nya looked away, only to realize the only free seat was next to her.

He smiled again. "Hey Mr. B!"

"Hello Jason. Come sit down. I am telling the story about the time I nearly broke my leg in front of ten thousand people."

Jay sat down in the free spot, and made himself a plate.

Nya kept herself calm throughout the dinner, though Jay was sitting next to her. Only for Seliel.

But once Lou left, Nya felt all her emotion from the last month resurface.

"Nya…" Jay sighed. He placed a hand on Nya's shoulder.

"NO!" Nya yelled, without looking at the boy. She stood up from the table, and walked to the door.

"I only lied about Kai. That's all." Jay exclaimed standing up.

"That's all you had to lie about. For weeks." Nya opened the front door and walked out.

As Nya walked down the hall to the stairs, she heard the door open, and footsteps.

Jay grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. His blue eyes were filled with anger and sorrow.

"Listen, I only lied about knowing Kai. Did you ever notice that when you talked about him, I didn't know anything about him? He is the only thing I lied about."

Nya moved away from Jay, and walked the rest of the way to the stairs.

"I didn't have to go on the date with you." He said, following her. "I didn't have to stay. I didn't have to walk you to your car. I didn't _have_ to ask you out again. Or any of it. I DIDN'T _HAVE_ TO DO ANYTHING! BUT I _WANTED_ TOO!"

Nya just ignored him as she ran down the stairs and into her car.

When Nya got home, she punched the wall.

The again.

Then again.

Then again.

Her phone vibrated three times, but she ignored him.

She stared to punch wall again, and she only stopped when her phone rang.

It was Kai.

Nya took a deep breath and answered her phone. "Hey Kai. What's up?"

"So, Seliel called me." He said "and I went to go pick her up. And I met Jay."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He was really upset. I will admit I didn't notice until after I gave him a black eye but-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Nya yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to be a better brother, and I am trying to be less over-protective, but he hurt you. But he was about to cry. I think you should talk to him. I heard the way you talked about him for almost three months. And I know you really like him. And I think he really likes you. He told me to tell you to read the note he wrote. Okay."

"Okay."

"Seliel is coming up now. I have to go. Bye Nya."

"Bye Kai."

Nya hung up the phone as she heard the front door open, slam shut, and Seliel running.

Nya's door opened and her roommate ran in. She started to ramble.

"Nya! I am so sorry! I had no idea that Jay was Cole's roommate. I swear on our friendship. Cole just told me when you met Zane. That's why I told you to leave. But then you wouldn't. I am so sorry. Nya I want you to say som-"

Nya cut Seliel off with a hug.

"I know you didn't know. It's okay Seliel."

The two stayed like that for a while, but Nya stopped the hug.

"Why don't you get ready for bed. I have something to do."

Seliel nodded and left the room, closing the door as she went.

Nya sat down on her bed and sighed. After a moment she grabbed the note Jay wrote her from her bedside table drawer. She opened it hesitantly.

It was written in black ink, in messy writing.

 _Dear Nya,_

 _Listen (Or… read…whatever). I'm sorry. I was at the restaurant that night, picking up a friend of mine. She is a waitress, and she hated walking alone to her place two blocks down. I saw you through the window, and asked why you looked so mad. She told me that you got stood up on a date. I thought you were pretty, so I thought, screw it. I know it was wrong, but I really like you. I wanted you to have a good time, then it just escalated. One date turned into two and more just came and went. I don't know. But… I want you to know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. And I should have told you._

 _I hope, somehow you can give me another chance._

 _~Jay_

Nya sighed and put down the letter. She waited a moment then re-read the letter.

Nya flipped over and screamed into her pillow.

The next day, Nya found herself outside Borg Headquarters. The only thing she had was her bag, the letter, and the caramel frappuccino Jay always ordered.

She walked inside the large building, and to the front desk. The woman at the desk turned to her and smiled.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Umm…" Nya took a deep breath. "Can I talk to Cyrus Borg's assistant?"

The secretary turned to her computer. "Which one?"

"What?"

"Mr. Borg has two assistants. One for his work, and another for his daily job. Which would you like to talk to?"

"I would like to speak to Mr. Walker."

The woman nodded and started to type. She grabbed the phone and typed in a number.

"Hello," she said, "Is this Jason Walker? Hello Mr. Walker. There is a woman here to see you. Yes sir." She moved the phone away from her. "What is your name?"

"Nya."

The woman's smile dropped and she sighed. She moved the phone back to ear and she smiled gain, as if Jay could see her. "The woman is named Nya." Suddenly the woman was taken back. "Yes sir. I am sure." She grabbed a sticky note and pen. "What floor? I see. Room 4225. Okay. Thank you. Good bye."

As she hung up, the woman shook her head. She gave Nya the sticky note. "Mr. Walker would like to see you on floor forty-two, room four-two-two-five."

Nya nodded.

"The elevator is to your left."

Nya walked to her left and found the silver and purple elevators. She pushed up and waited.

As the elevator stopped on floor forty-two, Nya took a deep breath.

The doors opened, and Nya walked out. To her right was a wall, so she turned to her left and walked down the hall. She read the room numbers to herself.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Fiv-"

Door six opened up, and a girl stepped out. She had platinum blonde hair, and dark skin. She was wearing a purple dress, which looked very professional.

Nya suddenly felt underdressed, as she was only in a shirt and jeans.

"Hello," the unknown girl said. "Who are you?"

"Uhhh… I'm Nya. You are?"

"Pixal. That is my nickname. So are you Jay's ex-girlfriend? That Nya."

Nya put her head down a bit. "Yeah… I am going to see him now. Where room four-two-two-five is?"

Pixal nodded. "Go down the hall. And to your right. There are two silver doors. To the right of them is Jay's office."

"He has an office? That seems like a lot for an assistant." Nya laughed nervously. This Pixal seemed to not have any emotion. Or maybe it is just Nya.

"He dose other things in there. Like school work, or personal things." Pixal walked away, and into room number seven.

"Okay. Thanks." Nya said.

Nya followed Pixal's instructions, and found the room. She waited outside the door for a moment. Then she opened the door.

As she walked into the room, Jay stood up from a desk. The black eye on his face was prominent. His blue eyes didn't shine like normal. They were dull and greyish. He was wearing professional clothing, like Pixal. While it was just a dark blue button up and slacks, it still made Nya feel underdressed.

Jay pushed some of his hair out of his face. "Hey."

"Hey." Nya walked toward Jay's desk. It had a triple monitor set up, and his desked was littered with books, trinkets, and pictures. One of the picture frames was face down, Nya noticed.

"I got you a drink. Your usual drink. It's an olive branch. For me pouring a dink on you, and everything else."

Jay nodded, and took the drink with a smile. "Thanks. Uhhh... Sit down."

Nya sat in what of the leather chairs on the other side of Jay's desk.

"So…" Nya said. "I read your note. And I don't know why I'm here."

"I just wrote the note to say sorry. I just wanted you to know that. I really like you. And I know you are mad. You are allowed to be. I did lie to you. For a long while. I should have told you. I understand if you don't want to see me again."

"I never said that."

"What?"

"I never said I didn't want to see you again. I like you too. And Kai apparently likes you. Which I have to take into consideration, since he has _never_ liked any of my boyfriends."

Jay laughed. "He likes me. This black eye doesn't say so."

"Yeah. He was just mad. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Why do you have an office? And who is that Pixal girl? This all seems like much for an assistant." Nya asked.

Jay laughed at Nya's question. "Pixal is Cyrus' daughter. And the office is so I can take calls and do my school work in between my work-work. And if Cyrus needs me I just walk through that door." Jay pointed at a silver door to his left.

"That's nice."

Silence.

Nya stared at the Pokémon Go clock on the wall.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Are you going to let me make it up to you?" Jay asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Nya hesitated, then nodded.

"Yeah. I-I would like that."

Nya smiled.

Jay looked at his phone. "How about we recreate the first date of ours? I can take you back, and we can go on a date where you are expecting me. And not an old friend."

"How did you know that?" Nya asked.

"Kai told me."

Nya laughed and nodded. "Wow. I don't know whether to like or hate you. I mean Kai like you. That's not a good thing."

Jay made a face. "Kai does not like me. He told me he would rather someone else, that Luis guy, date you. He told me the only reason I wasn't dead was because you like me. He told me he hated me. The second he saw me."

"That sounds like Kai."

"How do you live with h-" Jay was cut off by the silver door opening.

"Jay," a man said. He rolled in on a silver wheelchair, closing the door behind him. The man was older, about forty to forty-five. You could see the gray hairs through his black strands. The wrinkles were subtle on his pale skin. The man, like the others, was in professional dress.

"Yes, Cyrus." Jay said.

"I need you to move my lunch meeting for tomorrow to Thursday. And- Oh! And who is this?"

Jay stopped. "Uhhh…"

Nya stood up and walked up to the man. She held out her hand. "I'm Nya, sir. Jay's girlfriend."

Cyrus shook her hand. "Hello Nya. I am Cyrus Borg. It is nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Cyrus turned back to Jay. "Well, I also need you to call Mr. Juarez. On floor thirty-six. Tell him I need all, and I mean all, of the repost over the last ten years."

"Okay, I'll call him now." Jay said.

Cyrus smiled. "Good bye Nya. It was nice meeting you."

The man left the couple in the room.

Nya turned to Jay. "So…" she clapped her hands.

"So…" Jay said. "I'll see you Saturday. Six. Is that okay?"

Nya nodded. "That is great."

Nya walked to the door. She stood there for a moment. Then she turned and ran to Jay. She gave him a hug.

Jay hugged her back.

"I am sorry for being so…rude to you." She said.

"You weren't rude. I promise."

"I think I was."

"I'm sorry for lying. And elbowing you in the boob on our third date."

Nya started to laugh. "It's okay Jay. It's fine."

The two separated, and Nya walked back to door. She gave a small wave and left the room.

As Nya walked down the hall, she pulled out her phone and called Seliel.

"Hey." Seliel said when she answered.

"I apologized." Nya told her.

"Really? Wow. So you two are like… back together now?"

"No. We are starting over." Nya pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Are you happy about that?"

The door opened and Nya walked in.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."


End file.
